Jedipedia:Vorschläge/Neue Admins
Ich hätte mal einen Vorschlag oder besser eine Anregung. Ich wäre dafür das es einen oder zwei Admins aufgestellt werden damit den jetzigen Admins ein wenig von ihrer Arbeit abnehmen können und das die Alltagsarbeit nicht an einem der Admins hängen bleibt und sie auch noch zum Artikel schreiben kommen. Ich bring die Frage ob mehr Admins gewünscht sind aus dem Grund vor da mittlerweile die Zahl der Benutzer bei 1650 (als ich mich angemeldet hab waren es ein bisschen mehr als 1000 und 5 Admins) liegt und Aufgrund des damit verbunden größere Verwaltungsaufwand (Löschen von Spam, Bilder,..., als Ansprechpartner bei Problemen, etc ...) ist die Frage brauchen wir mehr Admins? Denn nicht jeder Admin kann immer da sein und da wir nur 4 haben ist die Frage finde ich gerechtfertigt. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 23:13, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Die Frage, ob es nötig ist, sollten wohl direkt die Admins beantworten, da sie wohl am direktesten den Aufwand der ganzen Sache erfassen können. Die Benutzerzahl allein denke ich kann nicht als Argumentation verwendet werden, da wohl die Zahl der Benutzer, die regelmässig mitarbeiten mehr oder weniger seit längerem konstant bleibt. Nichtsdestotrotz erregt die JP jetzt mehr Aufmerksamkeit als früher, da sie einfach weiter bekannt ist, und wohl auch von einigen "ehemaligen" Benutzern, die ihren Spass darin suchen, die JP zu schänden, weil sie sich in ihrer Ehre gekränkt fühlen oder so etwas in die Richtung (ich bin kein Psychologe (; ). Lange Rede, wenig Sinn, ich denke die Admins sollten sagen, ob es nötig ist, oder nicht, da sie den Aufwand/eine Aufwandsänderung wohl am besten beurteilen können. Pandora Diskussion 11:02, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Zudem sollte man abwägen, was die jeweiligen Personen für die Jedipedia getan haben (unabhängig von den Edits). Zudem die Zugehörigkeitsdauer, denn die meisten haben sehr viele Edits gemacht, die durch zwanzig Maliges editieren oder zahlreiches schreiben auf Diskus entstanden sind, waren nach 1-6 Monaten aber wieder vollkommen weg. Das die Jedipedia soo enorm gewachsen ist (das mehr Admintätigkeit gebraucht wird), sehe ich nicht, da immer die selben Leute schreiben und editieren. Sicherlich werden die Admins da ein Machtwort sprechen. --Darth Vader 12:11, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Eigentlich wollte ich hier keine Diskusion starten in der diskutiert wird, wer als Kandidat in Frage kämme oder was die Vorraussetztungen für einen neuen Admin sind sondern nur ob neune Admins gewünscht sind. Den zur Zeit is es ja so das Yoda41 laut seiner Benutzerseite abwesend ist und Obi-Wan K. letzter Edit auch schon ein wenig zurückliegt, ich will die Admins damit nicht kritisieren es gibt wichtigeres als die Jedipedia, aber ich find es sollte ein größer Admin präsens da sein, da jeder seine Spezialgebiete hat und wenn einer nicht da ist kann fällt er als Ansprechpartner bei Problem weg und auf den anderen lastet eine größer Arbeitslast. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 12:46, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Das die Admins nicht gerade viel zu sehen sind habe ich Premia schon einmal gesagt. Damals kamen die Admins zu dem Schluss, dass keine neuen gebraucht werden. Aber ich finde seit dem ist Premia noch seltener da (er wird gute Gründe haben, aber das ändert nichts daran, das er nicht da ist um zu helfen) Obi-Wan K. ist hier nicht öfter gekommen und wenn Yoda auch noch weg ist, dann ist nur noch ein Admin oft genug verfügbar. Ich denka also Ben sollte die Frage beantworten, ob er es weiter "alleine" schafft, oder ob Hilfe benötigt wird. :::Zu der Frage, wer es wird/ werden könnte: Das muss entschieden werden wenn jemand gebraucht wird. Die eigentliche Entscheidung liegt dann bei den Admins, aber damit auch wir alle fröhlich diskutieren können gibt es ja ein neues Portal, das die Admins frei geben können. ::: 13:21, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Wir dürfen dann jedoch nicht vergessen, dass alle Vorschläge für die Admins unverbindlich sind. Also wenn da jemand 100 Benutzer hinter sich hat, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass er auch direkt das Adminamt erhält. Bel Iblis 13:31, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Wir hatten die Grundsatzdiskussion mit den Admins und der Pflegearbeit schon mehrmals. U.a. das Benutzer, Moderator und Ratssystem. Ben Kenobi fühlt sich etwas alleingelassen, vielleicht sollte man das nochmals abwägen. Vier Admins langen eigentlich, doch wenn zwei inaktiv sind, sollte man diese nicht einfach raushauen, weil sie immerhin schon sehr lange dabei sind, dafür eventuell noch einen Löschmeister dazuholen. Mit vier Personen +/- sollte man eigentlich hinkommen. --Darth Vader 13:57, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Dann möchte ich mich als Admin mal zu Wort melden. Bild:--).gif Erst einmal muss ich sagen, dass diese Diskussion in ähnlicher Form regelmäßig geführt wird und eigentlich immer zum selben Schluss kommt: So lange sich die Anzahl an Stammusern nicht erhöht, werden keine neuen Admins benötigt. Ich möchte das erklären. Natürlich steigt die Anzahl an Benutzern, aber sie kommen und gehen wieder. An der Anzahl an Stammusern hat sich in letzter Zeit nicht sehr viel getan, und diese Anzahl ist ausschlaggebend. Denn so lange diese sich nicht erhöht, bleiben die Aktivitäten in der Jedipedia für die Admins überschaubar. Ich möchte noch etwas zu Codys Vorwurf sagen, ich wäre nicht da um zu helfen. Du irrst dich Cody, ich schaue mir täglich mehrmals die Letzten Änderungen an und antworte umgehend auf Fragen in meiner Diskussion. Den Vorwurf also bitte nochmal überdenken. Bild:--).gif Zu Obi-Wan K. und Yoda41: Ich weiß nicht, ob alle das Admin-Forum kennen, aber dort sind sie ständig präsent. Die eigentliche Administration wird dort betrieben, hier in der Jedipedia sind es ja eher Wartungsarbeiten (Sperren, Löschen, etc.) Also alles im grünen Bereich. Pandora hat es richtig erkannt, dass die Admins selbst den Aufwand am direktesten erfassen können. Wenn der Aufwand zu groß werden sollte, werden wir hier nach eurem Meinungsbild fragen und einen neuen Admin ernennen. Im Moment ist das aber wie gesagt nicht nötig. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 14:40, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Nach BK: Ist ja das was ich gesagt habe. Nun sollte man Ben mal fragen, wie er zu der ganzen Sache steht, weil er ist ja der, welcher hauptsächlich die "Wartungsarbeiten" erledigt. Ob es daran liegt, dass er so übermäßig aufmerksam ist oder an den anderen, müsst ihr abschätzen. Die anderen sind da ja eher verhalten, doch hat man keines Falls das Gefühl, dass die JP aus den Fugen gerät. Alles ist ja völligst okay! --Darth Vader 14:55, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Nun, ich denke kennen tun das Adminforum nur die Admins und LittleAni, der Rest sollte es eigentlich nicht kennen. Aber davon gehört hab ich schon... Pandora Diskussion 16:34, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Kategorie:Vorschläge